


London Boy || Joe Mazzello x Ben Hardy

by johndeaconshands



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Dancing, First Dates, First Meetings, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, bohemian rhapsody cast summer event, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndeaconshands/pseuds/johndeaconshands
Summary: Joe and Ben meets each other via an anonymous app. What turns into a fun conversation, turns into a friendship leads to something else.Inspired by the song London Boy by Taylor Swift and a few true events.-Written for Just_Call_Me_Floss for the Bohemian Rhapsody Summer Event 2020
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bohemian Rhapsody Cast Summer 2020Event





	London Boy || Joe Mazzello x Ben Hardy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just_Call_Me_Floss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/gifts).



> I loved the prompts that you gave me and I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you like it too :)

**_I saw the dimples first ...._ **

"You're making me smile", came the reply from Ben as Joe described how gorgeous he looked in the picture the Ben sent. "I wish I could see that.", Joe texted back. "If it weren't for the 5000 miles between us, I'd ask you out right now.", Joe added. "Really?", Ben asked. "Of course.", Joe said. "I could hug you right now.", came Ben's reply. "Same.", Joe replied, "What's your ideal first date?", Joe asked. "Hmmm. A classy meal and then maybe cocktails and an evening walk by the river or something.", Ben said. "Noted.", Joe said. "What's yours?", Ben asked. "Drinks. Dinner and dancing.", Joe replied. "Dancing, really?", Ben asked. "Oh yea. I'm taking you dancing. Probably won't be sober much. And that's probably for our best.", Joe replied. "I can't wait to meet you, Joseph.", replied Ben. "Me too. Hopefully soon.", Joe texted back.

**_....and then I heard the accent...._ **

The quarantine kept them apart distance-wise, but the both were constantly in touch with each other. Texting, calling and an occasional virtual date until one day during conversation Ben asked, "What if I asked you to be my boyfriend right now?" Ben saw a smile creep on Joe's lips before he took a sip of the coffee. "You should ask me and find out.", Joe replied shrugging his shoulder trying not to smile. "Will you be my boyfriend? I mean it will be long distance for a while and...", Ben said when Joe interrupted, "Yes!" Ben's eyes grew wide, "Yes-yes?", he asked again. "Yes-yes", said Joe nodding vigorously as he gave that toothy grin of his. "We're boyfriends. Oh my god, I can't believe it.", Ben said excitedly. "That needs some getting used to.", Joe said still smiling. "Well get used to it, boyfriend.", Ben said. Joe gave a laugh.

**_....They say home is where the heart is...._ **

Ben was woken up from his sleep with a series of text notifications, Ben rubbed his eyes and took the phone squinting at the bright light and saw Joe's name on the screen and a series of texts.

**Joe:** Ben  
 **Joe:** Ben!  
 **Joe:** Ben!!  
 **Joe:** BEN!!!!!!!  
 **Joe:** Benjamin  
 **Joe:** Wake up!!  
 **Joe:** Wake up wake up wake up wake up!!!  
 **Ben:** I'm up now.

And then came a call from Joe and shriek from the other side, "Are you up?". "Clearly.", said Ben rubbing his eyes and asked, "What's got you so excited this morning?" "My tickets got confirmed. I'm coming to London.", Joe said practically squealing. "Oh my god! That's amazing. When are you getting here?", Ben said excitedly. "Friday afternoon. I got the hotel reservations and everything sorted out. And I have you to-", Joe said when Ben interrupted, "Hold on a sec. You booked a hotel room? No. You're not gonna stay in some hotel. No, you are gonna stay right here in my place." "But-", Joe started. "That wasn't a suggestion, babe. You're gonna stay with me and that's the end of it.", Ben said. "Alright I'll cancel my reservation. Happy?", Joe asked. "Very. And send me your flight details. I'll pick you up from the airport.", Ben said, "We're finally seeing each other. Oh my god. It's about time.", he added. "You read my mind. I'm so excited. I'm gonna go pack. Call you later babe.", Joe said and said, "Love ya Benny." "Love you too.", Ben replied and they hung up.

****

"Are you sure you got everything?", Ben asked as Joe walked around his house while holding the phone in front of his face. "Yes Ben. I got everything. Stop worrying.", Joe said. "I'm just excited.", Ben said. "You don't say.", Joe said smirking and took a seat on the couch. "When is the cab getting there?", Ben asked. "In a couple minutes.", Joe said. "You have to text me once you have checked in and boarded. And call me or text me when you land.", Ben said. "Ben, you need to calm down. We've been over this. I got this and I'll keep you updated.", Joe said. "It's just-", Ben said. "I know Benny, I am excited too. And again, we'll see in a couple hours. Okay?", Joe told and Ben nodded. "Cab's here.", Joe announced, "Gotta run. Love ya, byee", Joe said and hung up the video call right after Ben said goodbye.

****

**Joe:** Landed  
 **Ben:** I'm right outside the gate

Joe collected his luggage and followed the trail of people towards the exit. His excitement and nervousness rising every step on the way. Outside the gate, Joe's eyes searched for his boyfriends and there he was, Ben, scanning everyone going in front of him until Ben's green eyes met Joe's eyes as Joe walked towards the exit to finally unite with his soulmate, his boyfriend. Everything was happening fast, it felt like the world was moving too fast around him . And what seems like eternity passes by the time Joe is in front of Ben and a moment passes before the two of them hug each other. Joe lets out a sigh of relief as the dopamine spikes. The two of them finally pulls away unable to hide their smiles. "Hello boyfriend", Ben says. "Hello yourself", Joe replies. "You know you're grinning like an idiot, right?", Ben said as led the way to his car. "You're one to talk.", Joe replied. Ben opened the car trunk and Joe proceeded to take his luggage when Ben held Joe's hand and told, "Let me." and let go off him. Ben could feel Joe's eyes on him as he put the bags in the car and closed the trunk and turned to face Joe who immediately said, "What a gentleman." with a hand over his chest. "Oh shove it", Ben said and moved around the car to get in as Joe did the same.

"Ready to go?", Ben said. "Yes.", Joe said putting on his seat belt. "Are you sure you're not forgetting something?", Ben asked as he started driving out of the airport. "I know exactly what you mean. And no, I didn't forget. I'd much rather talk to you, we can always listen to the song later.", Joe asked. "Wow. I am actually moved that you chose to talk to me over listening to ' _Somebody To Love_ ', than listening to Queen. You must really love me then.", Ben said. "You're unbelievable. Of course I do love you. More than Queen? Hmm let me think about it. Nope. But you're getting there.", as Joe finished Ben pulled over the car. "I'm just kidding", Joe said. And Ben started driving again. "So how was your flight?", Ben asked. "Oh it was good. Slept for the most part you know to balance the timezone and whatever. So, good.", Joe answered and asked, "What are we doing today?" "I thought we could go out for a drink if you're up for it or we can stay in and order something in.", Ben said. "Drinks it is.", Joe said. "Alright. I know a great place where we can go.", Ben said. "Perfect.", said Joe and started fiddling with the audio system of the car. "I knew you could't hold off for that long.", Ben said chuckling. "It's not my fault that it is a great song. It's a freaking masterpiece. And I know you know that.", Joe said finally clicking the play button on his phone. The car filled with Freddie's vocals as the two of them sang along.

A few singalong's and a drive later, Ben opened the door and carried in Joe's bag, "Welcome to my humble abode. It's not too much but you know that already from our video calls." "Like I said then and I'm saying it again, you've got a lovely home.", Joe said smiling, "Where can I put these away?", Joe said pointing to his bags. "I'll take care of those. After I give you a tour of the house. Come on.", Ben said extending his hand to Joe, which he definitely took and Ben walked around the house showing Joe around everywhere including the small backyard and finally they ended up in Ben's bedroom. "I've left you some towels on the bed. And you know where the bathroom is. I'll be in the living room. You need to freshen up after the flight.", Ben said. "Ookayy", Joe responded and Ben left the room.

A few moments later Joe went out to the living room wearing a khaki pants, white shirt tucked in and a navy blue sweater over the shirt. "Wow don't you look handsome", said Ben taking a look at Joe. "Thank you very much.", Joe replied. "Let's get going", Ben said hopping up from his seat on the couch. "Hold on a minute. You're going out dressed like this?", Joe said pointing at Ben's t-shirt and baggy jeans. "What's wrong with it?", Ben asked. "It's too home-y", Joe said. "Alright I'll change. Be right back.", Ben said and went to his room.

"Joe, could you get the door please? Joe!", Ben shouted from the bedroom as the doorbell kept ringing. "Joe?", shouted as Ben came into living room searching for Joe who was nowhere to be seen and finally opened the door to reveal Joe standing at the doorway smiling with his right hand behind his back. "Whatcha got there buddy?", Ben asked. "Oh this", Joe said bringing his hand to the front which was holding a bunch of red roses, "These. These are for you." "And I thought you weren't a romantic.", Ben said and immediately hugged Joe. "Can we go inside now?", asked Joe. "Why? Are you cold?", asked Ben with a puzzled look straightening Joe's jacket with hands. "Oh no. I think your neighbor is coming to get me for these.", Joe nearly finished the sentence and Ben pulled Joe inside the house. "I'm gonna put these in some water", Ben said taking the flowers and walked towards the kitchen getting the clear vase on the counter and filled the vase and said, "So my _"home-y clothes"_ were an excuse for you to slip out, huh?" "Oh no. I actually meant it. Those baggy jeans didn't do any justice those thighs.", Joe said gesturing hands to Ben's thighs. "Shut it. You're embarrassing me.", Ben said his cheeks reddening. "What?? I'm just stating the obvious.", Joe said, "And as your boyfriend, I am allowed to talk about your thighs." "Thank you my darling.", Ben said face still red. "You're welcome. Can we go?", Joe asked. "Yea let's go.", Ben said and got the keys to the house.

The bar was right around the corner, so the boys decided to enjoy the London weather which was quite chilly but not too cold for them to walk. Ben, usually being the shy one, was talking non-stop about his neighborhood, Joe smiled and quietly listened to Ben's accent (which is to die for).

For a Friday evening, the bar was not too crowded, the boys took a step inside, Joe looked around to see a couple on stage performing _"Purple Rain"_ . "Oh man! We're late. We're supposed to be singing that.", Joe said. "Oh no we're not singing. I'm terrible at it.", Ben said as the two walked towards any empty table. "Who's spreading these lies? Have you heard yourself sing? Because I have.", Joe said a taking his seat. "Wh-when did I sing? I don't remember.", Ben said. "Remember one night when, I told you to hold the call one day when I went to lock the front door. You were singing while holding.", Joe said and sang imitating Ben, _"This thing called love"_ "I didn't know you heard that.", Ben said. "Oh baby, I always listen.", Joe said right before the waitress came over, "What can I get you guys?", the girl said making eyes at both Ben and Joe. "I'll have a scotch on the rocks", Ben said. "And we'll four tequila shots each with lime.", Joe said for which Ben gave an impressive sort of expression and said, "The fish and chips they have here is to die for. We're gonna have two of those too.", Ben said and smiled at the girl who was taking the order. "Alright.", she said and left. "Are you trying to get me drunk?", Ben asked. "No babe. I wouldn't dream of it." and the waitress came back with the drinks, "Enjoy", she said. Joe raised a shot glass and Ben mirrored the action, "To our first date", said Joe and Ben repeated, "To us." and they took the shot. And so it began.

Five shots and a meal later, Joe banging on the table, "So you are saying you have never ever ever ever done it? It's impossible. You must have done it at least once.", Joe said. "No not even once.", Ben said. "Well then you are now.", Joe said and stood up, "Come on." "Where to?", Ben asked. "We're going to rectify the situation right now.", Joe said. "Hold on.", Ben said and chugged on the leftover Scotch and let out a growl, "Let's do this." "Woo", Joe said loudly. The both walked to nearer to the small stage on the other side of the bar. "Mr. Karaoke Man", Joe said and Ben started laughing attracting the attention of the guy who was sitting behind a laptop casually jamming to the music in the bar. "See my boyfriend here", Joe said pointing both his thumb to Ben, "Never did a karaoke EVER." "Never ever ever", added a drunk Ben from the side. "Could you play..", Joe snapped out of the sentence, "Wait what would we sing?", Joe said blinking at Ben. "We'll ask Karaoke Man.", Ben said and Joe turned to the young man. "How about _'Bohemian Rhapsody_ _'_?", the guy asked. And Ben said a series of loud "yes'" and practically leaped onto the stage and almost tripped, "I'm okay", said Ben into the mic which he was given just then. Just then the karaoke started playing.

A roar of applause and cheers concluded the singing. "Benny boy", Joe said. "Joey", Ben replied. "If I could sing a song for you now, do you know which one I'd sing for you?", Joe said sinking into the chair. "Which one?", Ben said. "LIAR!", Joe said causing Ben to raise his eyebrows, "What you said you don't sing and you just gave a Grammy worthy performance. You know what, if Queen ever decide to do a biopic we should audition.", Joe said clapping and took his glass of whiskey. "First of all, you're drunk", Ben said taking Joe's glass away causing Joe to whine. "Second, I'm taking you home. Because you're wasted." "And you aren't.", Joe said. "You had too much. Come on off we go.", Ben said getting up and giving Joe a hand. Joe gets up and puts an arm over Ben's shoulder. "Wow you're pumped. Jeez!", Joe said squeezing Ben's bicep. "Ohh stop it.", Ben said walking towards the bar. "Ooh I'm paying.", Joe said. "You can't even stand", Ben said. "I'm good, I can stand. Joe's a big boy.", Joe said. "Okay big boy.", Ben said and Joe almost fell onto the counter, "Whoa!", Joe said holding onto the counter's edge and took out his wallet and gave a card, "Here you go". "Sir, this is an ID card.", the girl said. "Oops", Joe said putting back his card and gave another. "You're wasted.", Ben said. "No I'm not.", Joe said. "Or so you say.", Ben said, "Let's get going." Ben put an arm over Joe so that Joe could walk properly. "Next time, I'm ordering the drinks.", Ben said walking out the door.

The boys were walking down the street towards Ben's block when there was a crowd gathered right around the corner and music filling the cold air of the night. As they were almost going to pass the street when Joe stood right there next to the crowd. "Oh come on. Let's get those moves out", Joe said and started dancing. "Oh this is too good.", Ben said taking out his phone and started filming Joe dance around him. Few people from the crowd joined in on the dancing, making it more lively when Joe pulled on Ben's hand, "Come on. Loosen up baby!" and pulled Ben into the group.

A song later, the boys were back to walking back home with Joe still hanging onto his boyfriend's shoulder, walking zig-zag on the sidewalk. "Have I told you that I worked on a movie called 'Dear Sidewalk'?", Joe said rather loudly. "You might've mentioned it once.", Ben said, "We're here. Home sweet home." walking towards the doorway. "Can you stand?", Ben asked leaning Joe, who was half sleep and mostly still drunk, on the wall. Joe nodded and hummed, "Mm-hm" while Ben fished out the house keys from his pocket and struggled to unlock the door under the dim porch light. Joe kept mumbling something inaudibly while Ben was unlocking the door. Once Ben opened the door, Ben walked Joe inside the house and locked the front door. 

"Let's get you ready for bed now, shall we?", Ben said. Joe spoke with a sudden energy, "Now we talking." Ben rolled his eyes and said, "Oh my god. Just sit down on the bed." Joe sat down as he was told and Ben knelt at his foot to remove Joe's shoes followed by his socks and threw them to the side. He stood up and leaned over to pull Joe's sweater over his head after clearing Joe's pockets and put the sweater on the chair beside. "Do you wanna keep your shirt on?", Ben asked. Joe shook his head sleepily and Ben started unbuttoning Joe's shirt, "Not how I thought this would go", Joe mumbled as Ben took the shirt off and threw it along with the sweater. "Okay I'll be right back." Joe just nodded sleepily.

When Ben reemerged to his room, he saw Joe sleeping on one side of his bed. Ben slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around Joe spooning Joe and Joe said, "I love you", putting his hand over Ben's and Ben whispered to Joe's ears, "I love you too."

_**.....But that's not where mine lives**_ ❤️


End file.
